1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming controlling apparatus, an image forming controlling method, and an image forming controlling program embodied on a computer readable recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming controlling apparatus for controlling an image forming apparatus, and an image forming controlling method and an image forming controlling program embodied on a computer readable recording medium for implementing the image forming controlling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in printing document data having a plurality of pages using an image forming apparatus such as a printer, it is necessary to set, on a document basis, printing conditions such as paper size, the number of copies, single-side or double-side printing, color or monochrome printing, n-up printing for printing an n number of pages on one side of a sheet of paper, and others. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-134707 discloses a printing processing apparatus which enables setting of printing conditions in units of pages.
Items for setting printing conditions that can be set in an application program used to generate document data, however, are restricted. Thus, printing conditions that can be set in units of pages are set only when a printer driver program installed in a computer for controlling a printer is executed by the computer. Specifically, a portion in the computer responsible for executing the printer driver program sets printing conditions in association with page numbers which are assigned to the respective pages of document data received from a portion in the computer responsible for executing the application program. The printing conditions are not directly set for the respective pages of the document data. This means that, when a page is added to or deleted from the document data, the printing conditions which have been set for the document data before the addition or deletion of the page cannot be used as they are, and it is thus necessary to set printing conditions again after modification of the document data.